memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Vulcan's Vengeance, Part 1
(IDW series) | number = 7 | miniseries = Vulcan's Vengeance | minino = 1 | writer = Mike Johnson | artist = Joe Phillips | colorist = John Rauch | letterer = Neil Uyetake | creative consultant = Roberto Orci | editor = Scott Dunbier | printed = | covers = | omnibus = | published = March 2012 | format = | pages = 28 | story = 22 | publisher = IDW Publishing | date = 2258 (Kelvin timeline) | altcover = 220px|Photo cover. }} "Vulcan's Vengeance, Part 1" was the seventh issue of IDW Publishing's 2011 [[star Trek (IDW)|ongoing series of Star Trek]] comics. Summary In a bar in a remote corner of the Delta Quadrant, Quocch finishes telling his story about how he escaped from Rura Penthe. He supplies some people who seem to be Romulans with the schematics of 's vessel, the Narada. Quocch gets drunk on fourteen Romulan ales and gets kicked out of the bar while the fake Romulans, who are really Vulcans, watch. One Vulcan who has lost two of his fingers makes the Vulcan salute, saying "Live long and prosper" before they separate. On the , which has just left Starbase 10, beats at another game of chess while watches. Ensign contacts Kirk to inform him that a sabotaged subspace relay has been found. The Romulans are suspected, but the Enterprise detects a warp signature heading away from the relay, which turns out to be Vulcan. This puzzles Spock, since all Vulcan ships are supposed to be in the three colony fleets, making the crew suspicious. A distress call is sent by a Vulcan science vessel under attack. The Enterprise crew intervenes. Some of the attackers get onto the Enterprise, but Crewman stops them. The attackers, one of whom is holding a Vulcan hostage, escape. Back on the Enterprise, one of the attackers contacts the ship claiming to be a survivor of the Narada. (He is actually a renegade Vulcan in disguise.) He claims to intend to sell the stolen red matter to the Romulan Empire. The Enterprise follows the scoutship as it escapes. A crew member of the science vessel named informs the crew of the Enterprise that his ship was sent to Vulcan space to recover what was left of the planet. Among the debris was some red matter. The Enterprise crew decides to enter the Romulan Neutral Zone. On the scoutship, the fake Romulan informs the fake Vulcan hostage that his plan worked perfectly. The hostage is , Spock's father. :To be continued... References Characters :Quocch • • • • • • • • • Nero Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • Vulcan science vessel • Vulcan scoutship Narada Locations Delta Quadrant • Romulan Neutral Zone • Vulcan Shipboard areas ;USS Enterprise : bridge • recreation lounge • briefing room Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan • Romulan • Andorian States and organizations :Starfleet • Federation Vulcan Empire Technology and weapons :phaser • subspace • red matter • subspace relay Other references :Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (alternate 2250s) • galaxy • government • hostage • humanoid • lifeform • mind meld • nation-state • planet • races and cultures • rank • Romulan ale • star • star system • Starfleet uniform • (Kelvin timeline) • technology • three-dimensional chess • time • title • uniform • universe Chronology ; 2258 Appendices Related Stories * }}: Vulcan has been destroyed and Sarek seeks revenge. * : Spock beats Kirk at chess. * : Crewman Boma makes a cameo. * : This story is set shortly after the prior story arc. Images Cover gallery file:iDW TOS 7.jpg|Regular Cover file:iDW TOS 7a sketch.jpg|Sketch Variant file:iDW TOS 7 photo.jpg|Photo Cover Variant Connections (IDW series) | before = Operation: Annihilate!, Part 2 | after = Vulcan's Vengeance, Part 2 }} External link * category:tOS comics